Air Susu Jalinan Kasih
by Fvvn
Summary: Hijikata dan Sougo terperangkap di dalam ruang gelap, dirantai di bagian leher, dan diancam. Parodi episode 148-149. baca warning di dalam.


**Air Susu Jalinan kasih**

**Gintama (c) Gorila a.k.a Om Sorachi**

**Parody**

**Rate T+ **

**Warning : Parodi episode 148-149, abstrak, mengandung bahasa kasar dan adegan tak senonoh (?), Judul spoiler (?), awas-awas homoh HijiOki.**

.

.

.

Bulan kembali bersinar terang, memasuki sela-sela jeruji jendela ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat bagi Sougo Okita dan Toushirou Hijikata bersemayam. Keduanya terikat oleh rantai yang saling berhubungan. Rantai yang saling melilit sebongkah pilar batu besar nan gemuk yang berhimpit di dinding ruang. Yang membuat keduanya tak bisa melepaskan diri dan saling tarik-menarik layaknya katrol berjalan.

Hijikata melirik jam yang terpampang di atas kepalanya. Jarum berputar sangat cepat. Tiga pagi berdetak.

"Sudah dua hari..."

Ucapnya bermonolog dengan wajah nelangsa. Sougo di sampingnya pun sama. Sama-sama menanggung derita dengan wajah berkerut bagai daun kering di musim gugur.

"Kita harus coba sekali lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Aku juga tahu..."

Sougo dengan nyawa yang tinggal separuh mengambil batu dan kembali memukuli rantai yang melilit pilar. Pukulan-pukulan itu menghasilkan tarikan kecil yang direspon kuat oleh denyut nadi vital di leher mereka. Sudah dua hari lamanya leher Hijikata dan Okita terjerat oleh _collar_ sewarna tahi kerbau dengan lubang kunci—yang sialnya, kunci dari _collar_ tersebut malah dibuang keluar jendela oleh sang _oni-fukuchou_ dengan seenak gigi,

di detik krusial mereka.

_Tidaaaaaak_

Membuat Sougo seriosa,

di dalam hati.

_oOo_

"**Tidak baik kalau sampai anjing itu menelannya. Ha ha ha ha"**

"**Ha."**

Itu yang dikatakan Hijikata.

Dengan tawa kering. Menggendong anjing labrador yang menjulurkan lidah, tak tahu apa-apa.

Sougo yang menyaksikan momen tulul tersebut, dengan tidak sadarnya memasang ekspresi pias nan takjub semena-mena. Bagaimana bisa—wakil kapten maniak mayonaise itu sebegitu bodohnya, membiarkan satu-satunya kunci (yang menjadi) penyelamat (salah satu diantara) mereka terbuang keluar jendela dengan sia-sia.

"_Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil untuk kalian di loker terpojok di masing-masing sudut ruang."_

Mendengar pengumuman ringan dari Jigsaw—penculik mereka—Hijikata dan Okita pun saling menoleh. Berdebat pendek sebelum akhirnya Okita beranjak dari tempat dan membongkar laci terpojok di sayap kiri.

Dan matanya menganga.

Kulkas mini. Berisikan sebuah—

**Fakegood.**

**Dikonsumsi dalam keadaan beku, lebih baik.**

Susu kenyot. Rasa strawberry.

Hijikata mangap dengan tampannya. Memerhatikan bungkus es dengan desain warna yang membakar mata. Sougo bahkan memeganginya dengan jari jiji sehabis megang tayi.

"Ini susu kenyot merk Fakegood. Rasanya pernah liat di TV..."

"Yang makannya sambil dikenyot-kenyot."

Kata Sougo dengan muka papan (dan penting).

"Nyot nyot diken—"

Belum selesai Sougo nyanyi, Hijikata sudah menamparnya telak, di wajah.

.

.

**('_')**

.

.

Susu kenyot sekarang berpindah tangan di Hijikata. Sedih juga, yang tersedia di kulkas mini hanya sebuah es, _edible_—yang itu artinya mereka harus berbagi satu sama lain.

"Biarkan aku yang kenyot pertama, Hijikata-_san_."

"Kenapa harus kau yang kenyot pertama?"

"Karena aku yang menemukannya duluan."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Hijikata menyerobot penuh nafsu, "_Janken_ saja, bagaimana?"

Sougo mendengus. Duduk lemas di lantai dan kembali memukuli rantai dengan batu.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja sampai benar-benar diperlukan."

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sougo melanjutkan.

"Jangan mencoba kenyot diam-diam, Hijikata-_san_."

"Kau tidak perlu berkata begitu!"

.

.

**('_')**

.

.

Hijikata menemukan gergaji kecil di pojok laci sayap kanan. Sougo terdiam menatap kawannya yang memegangi gergaji dengan wajah menerawang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hijikata-_san_?"

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

"..."

"..."

Mereka saling pandang. Lama.

Hijikata beralih pandang, kemudian. Bergantian ke arah gergaji di tangan dan pilar di depan, tanpa melihat wajah Sougo lagi.

"...Benda ini terlalu kecil."

"Oh."

Sougo mendengus—layaknya mendapati ucapan yang tak sesuai prediksi. Tapi kali ini dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Hijikata sendiri menggunakan benda temuannya untuk menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat pilar. Percik api membuncah akibat gesekkan keras yang ia ciptakan antara rantai dan gergaji. Suara-suara yang membuat gigi ngilu menghantui dan Hijikata menahan diri.

Tapi percuma.

Napas Hijikata tersengal. Gesekkan gergajinya melemah.

Detik berikutnya Sougo ambruk di tempat—mendadak aneh.

Hijikata lah yang seharusnya lelah karena terus-terusan menggesek, namun ternyata justru Sougo yang tepar duluan. Sungguh fenomenal.

"S-Sougo! Oi! SOUGO!"

Gergaji itu terlempar. Hijikata mengarah gesit pada sosok tirus yang terkapar di lantai dengan wajah menghadap langit-langit ruangan.

Ah.

Ekspresi khawatir muncul di permukaan wajah sang wakil kapten Shinsengumi—yang sejujurnya merupakan hal langka mengingat objek yang dikhawatirkannya adalah musuh bebuyutan. Orang yang sejak lahir dari perut ibunya sudah berambisi untuk membunuh Hijikata. Dan mencincangnya seperti buncis.

"Oi, Sougo! Bertahanlah!"

"Sepertinya—aku sudah mencapai batas."

Sougo klimaks,

nyaris menutup mata.

Wajahnya bergolek menatap Hijikata yang memangku kepalanya di paha. Sougo hanya bisa bernapas—yang bahkan ritmenya sudah tidak teratur lagi. Keringat hampir keluar dari mata Hijikata—jika dia tidak mau disebut dengan airmata.

"Bodoh! Kau bicara apa—!" cengkeramannya di bahu Sougo mengeras, "Minumlah! Es kenyotnya sudah mencair kau bisa langsung meneguknya! Cepat!"

Hijikata menyobek puncak bungkus susu tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada mulut seperempat menganga milik Sougo. Remaja berkepala bundar sempurna dengan surai senada kardus menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ... bisa."

Napasnya semakin berantakan. Hijikata mulai was-was.

"Aku sudah ... tidak bisa minum lagi."

"Jangan bicara bodoh!"

"Cepat minum!"

Hijikata semakin memaksa dengan alis mengkerut dan wajah keunguan—bercampur antara kesal dan takut.

"...Hijikata-_san_."

"...?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah menghabiskan susu itu sendirian dan membiarkanmu mati kelelahan."

"Tapi kau—"

"—Kau malah dengan entengnya memberikan susu itu padaku,"

"Tanpa berpikir panjang."

Hijikata terhenyak mendengar baris kalimat Sougo yang disisipi oleh napas mengela sulit. Wajahnya tersenyum, sepintas—membuat mata Hijikata berkedip cepat, hampir tak percaya. Sougo tak pernah memaparkan ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Saat itu aku berpikir 'Ah, inilah sifat dari dirimu yang paling tidak bisa kuhadapi'."

"Sifat yang sejujurnya membuatku kesal—kesal dan iri dengan kebaikanmu."

"Sougo..."

"Kau tahu, saat kupikir-pikir—sepertinya gergaji kecil itu tak digunakan untuk memotong rantai."

Hijikata menoleh sebentar untuk melihat sebongkah benda yang tergeletak dingin tak jauh dari sisi pilar.

"—Tapi untuk memotong kepala kita."

Membelalak.

"Supaya salah satu diantara kita bisa melepaskan diri dan pergi menyelamatkan Shinsengumi."

"Bodoh!"

Sougo terkesiap. Degup jantungnya menghentak, kaget.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau tahu kita akan keluar bersama dari sini, bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Tidak, aku sudah—"

"Sougo!"

"Maaf, Hijikata-_san_. Sepertinya, aku—"

"Harus meminta tolong—padamu."

"...Hei. jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bukan seperti dirimu begitu."

Sougo mendengus, tersenyum pasrah.

"Kuserahkan, keselamatan Shinsengumi—padamu."

Tangan mungilnya bergetar, meraih pundak Hijikata. Menepuknya dengan lembut.

"Sougo..?"

Mata itu memejam, perlahan.

"Tunggu! S-Sougo?!"

Hijikata menepuk pipi kawan sejawatnya.

Tak ada reaksi.

"SOUGOOOOO!"

Pelukan erat mengiringi.

"ARGGGHHHH!"

Hijikata Toushiro,

Frustasi.

Begitu frustasinya, sampai tangan itu menjambak rambut cokelat Sougo tanpa sadar. Membuat mata itu kembali membuka.

"H-Hijikata—"

Hanya untuk menyebut nama orang yang memeganginya, dengan ceroboh, karena terlalu sayang.

"S-Sakit—"

Alih-alih kembali memaksa Sougo agar membuka mulut dan memberikannya akses untuk minum susu, Hijikata justru menyesap habis susunya hingga bungkus tersebut mengeriput. Persis di depan mata Sougo yang tinggal lima watt.

Senyum sinis hampir dilontarkan Sougo, tapi batal karena raut wajahnya mendadak berganti pucat.

Sumber penyebabnya hanya satu : Hijikata.

Hijikata yang berteriak kumur-kumur dengan susu di dalam mulutnya.

"Jhangan Mahiiii!"

_Jangan matiiiiiii!_

Wajahnya mendekat dan Sougo tak memprediksi gerakan ini, samasekali.

Jantungnya berpacu, ngeri.

Mimpi buruknya baru saja bangkit menjadi nyata.

Mendapati bibirnya berlumuran susu stroberi, hasil perpindahan dari mulut Hijikata—yang kini sanggup membuat iris mata Sougo melebar lebih daripada stadium bola.

"HMPTTT!"

Sougo mati gaya.

Gerakannya tertahan. Bibir mereka saling menyatu dalam satu jalinan—

Air susu.

Air susu yang sebelumnya telah dikumur layaknya pembersih mulut, oleh Hijikata.

Sougo menjerit (lagi) dalam hati. Berani taruhan, ia mengecap adanya rasa mayonaise di lidah sang wakil ketua yang menyusup masuk mendekati kerongkongannya. Saking seringnya mengonsumsi saus kekuningan tersebut.

"HMPPTTTTT!"

"HMMPPPPPTFFFF!"

Dunia gempar—bahkan iblis yang sedang memanjat tebing menuju permukaan bumi pun sampai terhempas jatuh, kembali ke dalam neraka.

Sebab,

ciuman Toushirou Hijikata terhadap Sougo Okita, terlalu ajaib.

Terlalu ajaib karena penuh pemaksaan dan dorongan berenergi lebih. Yang menyebabkannya terlalu mencurigakan untuk dikategorikan sebagai CPR atau transpor air.

"MINGGIIIRRRRR!"

Detik kemudian, bibir Hijikata jontor kebiruan.

Jontor dihajar oleh Sougo yang mendadak bangkit dan memuntahkan susu kenyot rasa stroberinya—hasil dari kasih sayang Hijikata yang khawatir terhadapnya (walau caranya kurang tepat). Peduli setan sudah ada yang tertelan, Sougo tidak ingin likuid itu menyusuri lambungnya.

"HUEKK! HUEKKK!"

"OHOOKKK! HOKKKK!"

Yang terakhir, nada batuknya dipaksakan.

Hijikata geram. Benar-benar geram.

"Oi! _Teme_!"

Menoleh kepada sumber suara.

"Pukulanmu keterlaluan!"

Meringis pilu—gigi depan Hijikata sampai goyang dan bibirnya berlumuran darah. Ia bahkan meludahinya, menghasilkan saliva kemerahan menghantam lantai beton.

Bau besi merayap dan tertangkap oleh indra penciuman lawan bicara. Sougo di depannya menatap gelap, memainkan tulang-tulang jarinya. Memberikan gestur siap meluncurkan bogem yang kedua.

"Apa... yang... kau lakukan... _mayo-hentai_..."

"K-Kenapa kau mendadak sehat begitu?! Bukannya tadi mau mati?!"

"SIAPA YANG MAU MATI IDIOTTTT!"

"HAH?!"

"JADI KAU MENIPUKU DENGAN PURA-PURA LOYO? DASAR BRENGSEKKK!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BEDEBAH MAYO!"

Detik berikutnya, ruang bawah tanah tempat mereka disekap pun menjadi arena tinju dalam sekali kedip.

"MATI KAU!"

"KAU SAJA YANG MATI DULUAN!"

"Jangan mengelak, _Teme_—!"

"—Mau kucium lagi?!"

Membelalak lagi.

Keringat dingin dan wajah ngeri lagi.

"_Y-YAROOOOOOO_!"

"MATI HIJIKATA! MATIMATIMATI! JADILAH MAYAT, HIJIKATA _KONO YAROOO_!"

Kasus ancaman bom di Shinsengumi pun mendadak terlupakan.

Sampai malam kembali datang. Tik tok jam kembali bersahutan.

Sampai Jigsaw terpaksa keluar dari layar dan membongkar rahasia dari acara penyekapan yang ia lakukan—

Sampai menghasilkan wajah tak berbentuk dari Hijikata yang kelelahan secara jiwa dan raga.

"APA?! Jadi ini rencana buatanmu semua?!"

Dan jeritan beresonansi lagi.

Sampai tinju ronde kedua hendak dimulai.

"Eits!"

"JANGAN LARI OI, SOUGO _BASTARD_!"

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Ha ha ha. Fiksi pertama di Gintama malah yang abstrak gini. Ga ngerti lagi otak berjalan kemana-mana saat scene penyekapan Sougo dan Hijikata episode 148-149. Trus, umpatannya ganti-ganti bahasa gitu OTL Maaf kalo kasar juga, habis watak mereka memang begitu (?).

P.S : tadinya malah mau dibuat cheesy romance tapi ga jadi karena... entah kenapa merinding sendiri bayanginnya brrr. Jadilah... begini (Begimana?)

P.P.S : sebenernya ga tau jenis anjingnya apaan tapi anggaplah itu labrador (buat yang belum nonton /dasar)

P.P.P.S : Apa cuman gue yang mikir Hijikata bakal nyipok Sougo di episode itu? www

Salam kenal.


End file.
